26 color case
Strong Bad Email #206 Strong Bad gets an email from Coach L. Transcript STRONG BAD (singing): Seventy-six emails led the big parade, with a hundred and thirty more close at hand. (Strong Bad brings up the email.) STRONG BAD (typing): Well, Coach L, I haven't heard of this case of which you speak. But I'm certain that it has something to do with Coach Pi, because Homestripe has a crush on her. (Zoom out to reveal Homestripe standing next to Strong Bad.) HOMESTRIPE: Well, that is totally not true, Strong Bad. STRONG BAD: Homestripe?! How did you get in here? HOMESTRIPE: Strong Sad let me in. STRONG SAD: I can confirm what Homestripe's saying, too. (Cut to a close-up of Strong Sad.) STRONG SAD (voiceover): Just last week, Bubs gave me a new video camera, so I went to The Field to look for something to film, when Homestripe showed up. (Cut to The Field. Homestripe walks in from the right.) HOMESTRIPE: Hey, Strong Sad. Where Coach Pi is at? I have a detective case involving her. STRONG SAD: I don't know, but I'm glad you came, because I'm looking for something to film with this camera that Bubs gave me. STRONG SAD (voiceover): So I followed Homestripe to wherever he was headed. (Cut back to the computer room.) STRONG BAD: What happened next? STRONG SAD: That was when we met up with you. (Cut to the Coach Castle. Homestripe and Strong Bad are seen there.) HOMESTRIPE (in Homsar's voice): DAAaaAA, hey, Dan-geresque! I'm a song from the sixties! (in normal voice) I have a feeling that I know where Coach Pi is, and where that is is that she is in the Coach Castle. STRONG SAD (voiceover): And sure enough, she was! (Cut to inside the Coach Castle. Homestripe and Coach Pi are there.) HOMESTRIPE: Well, I found her, but at the wrong time. (Cut back to the computer room.) STRONG BAD: I'm sorry, Strong Sad. That did not happen. STRONG SAD: I've got proof on this video camera, if you need it. STRONG BAD: Oh. I guess it did happen, and I forgot about it. (Cut to the Zappy.) STRONG BAD (typing): So apparently Homestripe doesn't have a crush on Coach Pi. Anyways, Coach L, I haven't heard of the case, but I think The Cheat has. (Cut to a picture of Coach Pi on a white background.) STRONG BAD (voiceover): He got Homestripe to send him a picture of Coach Pi, and is making a game out of it! (Cut to Tangerine Dreams. Strong Bad is there, with The Cheat.) STRONG BAD: That stuff is totally messed up, The Cheat. That gunk is ill. (The Paper comes down.) THE PAPER: Click here to email Strong Bad! Strongbad@homestarrunner.com! Easter Eggs Click on Tangerine Dreams to see Coach L's reaction when she saw this email. COACH L: My email made it through! Fun Facts Trivia *h≡r came up with the idea for this email before sbemail206 appeared on Homestarrunner.com. Remarks Inside References *Strong Bad had previously said "That stuff is totally messed up, The Cheat. That gunk is ill." in web comics. *Coachface is a name ending in -face. *Homestripe calls Strong Bad Dan-geresque. Real-World References *Strong Bad's intro references the song Seventy-six Trombones. *Strong Sad's story about Homestripe trying to find Coach Pi references Mater's Tall Tales, in which Mater would tell part of a story, then Lightning McQueen would ask what happened next. Mater would respond by finishing the story (saying that Lightning was involved as well), and Lightning would say that it didn't happen. Lightning is then proved wrong. Fast Forward *Homsar would later call Strong Bad Dan-geresque in dangeresque 4. Category:Strong Bad Emails Category:Email Shows Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Homestar Runner Show